Drag Me Down
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: "Sasuke, meet jealousy. It's a bitter bitch," Naruto said with a smirk playing on his lips.(SasuSaku) [TWO SHOT]Sasuke and Sakura are secretly dating from the public eye. Sasuke doesn't want Sakura to receive hatred just because she's dating the biggest dick of the Fire Country's history. By keeping their relationship as a secret,he protects Sakura.Will he ever tell her the truth?


Funny how Sasuke was the only one famous of the team back to the genin days. Hell, even Naruto became famous after the war and becoming soon-to-be-Hokage. But what he didn't expect was a certain pinkette getting fame. He expected that. Strongest kunoichi of their time which is also the disciple of the fifth Hokage. Yet, he didn't expect her to get the attention of the male population.

Even if he didn't admit it, he knew that Sakura was a beau-

Scratch that. He shook his head.

Sakura was a fine looking young woman.

He knew Sakura was strong and could defend herself if they ever tried to touch her.

What he and and Naruto _-especially him-_ didn't like was how the male population didn't know that Sakura was his. Only his.

 _Three years have passed and now he was returning back to his home, Konoha._

 _There she was, next to Naruto, waiting for him at the entrance. When they spotted him, they didn't even let him continue walking, or breathing. Not being able to kept his footing, he stumbled backwards with them on top him, crying their hearts out. Naruto was making his breathing stop as he continuously kept punching his chest, screaming, "Teme you asshole! You said you were coming back in time for my wedding! How could you!? I will never forgive you!"_

 _A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead as he gritted his teeth. He couldn't punch him since that Sakura was on top of his right arm. So instead, he kicked him on the guts and sent him flying. Sakura quickly backed away and smiled nervously at him. A blush had spread on her cheeks as her eyes shined with happiness. "Please ignore him. He actually missed you a lot!" Her voice then lowers. "I missed you more though..." That said, she look away quickly. Even if she said that last part silently he was able to hear it. A small smile formed on his lips. He looked over to Naruto; who's head had hit a trunk and was now laid unconscious next to it. He took this as an opportunity. Before she could react, Sasuke grabbed her left arm and pulled her against him. It was so fast that in a millisecond Sakura's face met his toned chest. She squeaked for the sudden actions that he did. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "I heard that y'know.." He pointed out, she blushed even more. He wrapped his right arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to his body. "I'm glad you did.."_

 _He was about to pulled her away but she held back. Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face was still rested on his chest. All his confidence drained out of his body. "...And you?" She mumbled._

 _He looked down to her and his eyes widened in aghast. She was ten times worse than him. Her cheeks were shaded in a very dark red and were getting redder as she stared at him. "Did you missed m-us...?" His eyes soften. He unwrapped his arm and so did she from his neck. He brought his hand up, giving her a poke on her forehead, just like he did three years ago. "Yeah...I missed you both...especially you." He confessed, bringing his hand down and placed it on her right, flushed cheek. They stared at each other. His diverse coloured eyes; both onyx and purple (due to his rinnegan), stared at her identical, green eyes._

 _This was it._

 _By never breaking their gaze, Sasuke slowly stroked her cheek. His lips parted. He was intoxicated with her eyes. The confidence that he once lost was finally coming back. He was aware of what he was doing. It seemed rare for both, but they surely need it. "Sakura" He breathed. Her heart stopped as he mentioned her name. She let him continue. "I'm not very good with words..Hell, I'm not even good with actions...I just want you to know that I am thankful with you for never giving up on me...Even if I hurt you so many times in the past...I want to make things right this time. I'm asking you if-" She felt disappointment when his hand left her cheek. Her ears drained every word he said. Her view blurred as tears began to form in her eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the first tear fall. "Wait-don't cry!" He quickly brushed it away. "I don't want to be the reason behind those tears anymore..." Sasuke was confused. Weren't those words were supposed to make her happy? Why was she sad? Sakura shook her head. "I-I'm not sad Sasuke-kun...these are tears of happiness, not sadness!"_

 _Sasuke sighed in relief. "Anyway," he cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say...is that...I..." His bangs covered his eyes from her gaze. A visible blush crept on his pale cheeks. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She knew what he was going to ask her, she knew. Yet, she would feel much happier if she could hear him say it, she also knew that it was too much for him. Sasuke wasn't a fellow who would show his emotions to anyone. And here he was, trying to ask her that, all flushed._

 _"Yes" She said._

 _He met her gaze again, shocked._

 _"What?"_

 _She stood up from the ground, stretching her left arm at him. "I said yes, I will go out with you, Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke smiled at the memory. _'In fact, our first anniversary is coming up_ ' He thought. Sasuke activated his sharingan as that lad grabbed Sakura's hand. He undo it as Sakura slap his hand away. He sighed and sank down on the bench. Sakura was once again out with one of her hospital patients at Ichirakus. Lately, Sasuke had noticed that these "professional thank you for saving my life dates' where happening more lately. He was proud that Sakura saved many lives daily. What he didn't like was many of her patients were male and after she had cured them, they ask her out on a date as a 'thank you.'

 _"They are just thankful ,Sasuke-kun for what I've done to them. You don't have to worry"_

Sasuke groaned. How can she be so blind?

 _'They obviously want more from her. They are men for fuck's sake Sakura!'_ He stood up as the bench collapsed. Since that he couldn't break every fucker who have touched Sakura, he focused his chakra on that poor bench and destroy it instead.

"That was the 47th bench that you destroy this month, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei won't be happy. " His head turned to the direction of the familiar voice. There stood Naruto. His arms where behind his head as he grinned at his best friend's anger. "Last week you used amaterasu, yesterday you used katon. Thankfully, today you used your force! Nobody hangs out anymore at this hour because they are scared that you might attack them!"

Sasuke just 'hn' and returned his gaze to Sakura and her unwanted companion.

Naruto sighed and stood next to him. "You know, Teme...I've been watching you for seven months already how you are jealous of these guys. If you would tell the people that you and Sakura-chan are going out then maybe they would stop asking her out to these 'professional thank you dinners,' ne?"

Sasuke glared at him. _**"I'm not jealous."**_

"Sasuke, I told you before and I'm telling you again... Meet jealousy. It's a bitter bitch," Naruto said with a smirk playing on his lips. "And if you excuse me, I'm having dinner with my wife! Bye Teme!" With that, Naruto skipped away.

 **"I'm not fucking jealous.."** He murmured to no one in particular.

Even if Naruto was right, he couldn't do it. He was still targeted by so many people from his past and he wouldn't want Sakura to get hate by dating the biggest dick of the Fire Country. That's why, after their first date Sasuke told her that they should keep their relationship a secret from the public eye. The only ones who knew about it were Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Usuratonkachi's wife.

As weirdly as it sounds, Sakura was fine with it. She didn't complained at all and never asked him why he made that decision.

Sooner or later, when he could be finally forgiven, he was going to tell everyone about their relationship. As embarrassing as it sounds, he was going to do it.

Or let Kakashi say it since that he was the Hokage.

 **End of part one.**


End file.
